Celebration
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: 6. PARANÓIA "Não era paranóia, o detetive sabia; era um prelúdio."
1. Reforma

**Título: Celebration  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Raito, Kira e L. Três personalidades em constante conflito. Nem toda disputa tem um vencedor.**

**Nota: Cookies escritos para o LiveJournal! Ficlets sobre Raito e L, à sua própria maneira (Apesar desse primeiro biscoito ter a visão dos outros candidatos a L).**

**xxx**

**22.REFORMA**

**Kira**

A reforma que Kira pretendia fazer na humanidade era algo extremo, definitivo. Kira desejava templos olímpicos e seguidores fervorosos. Um mundo organizado dentro de uma lógica que, durante todos os anos de sua vida, sempre foi presenteada com a nota máxima.

Suas atitudes trariam isso. O Death Note era uma ferramenta apropriada, mas muito antes do Shinigami se apresentar a Yagami Raito, Kira adormecia suas idéias dentro dele.

Ordem. Perfeição. Deus.

Na reforma de Kira não havia espaço para falhas.

x

**Mello**

Para Mello, reforma e destruição eram duas palavras que se mesclavam inevitavelmente. O loiro traduzia nas atitudes a atenção dispensada às aulas de história, alimentando a convicção de que nenhuma mudança verdadeira aconteceria no mundo sem se derramar um pouco de sangue.

Kira o enojava, mas certamente não por seus métodos. O que fazia o loiro empenhar tantas noites em claro, muito além da morte de L e da disputa com Near, era a fraqueza da ideologia do assassino.

Era isso o que Mello assinava, escrevendo no Death Note o nome do presidente dos Estados Unidos.

x

**Near**

O albino nunca admitiria em palavras, mas 'reforma', para ele, significava unicamente a lavagem divina de impurezas. De tudo o que fosse humano e errado. Um mundo de lógica longe da confusão incompreensível dos sentimentos.

Reforma, para Near, era montar uma torre de Babel com cubos de açúcar, e pensar no dilúvio divino.

x

**L**

Enquanto L comia um doce, uma dezena de erros na humanidade passavam por sua mente, mas muitos poucos poderiam ser colocados em palavras. Observando as pessoas o detetive traçava perfis comportamentais e psicológicos, esquecendo-se de que ele também fazia parte daquela classe biológica.

A visão de L, porém, era completamente livre de julgamentos. O rapaz sentia verdadeiro e incondicional jubilo em observar as pessoas, sem nunca compreendê-las de todo. A lógica lhe servia para perfis profissionais, mas raramente lhe ajudava a compreender sentimentos menos primários do que a raiva e o ódio.

Se havia algo que L mudaria na humanidade, tendo em mãos o poder divino, este não seria a criminalidade ou a violência, mas a própria inabilidade de compreender os seres humanos ao seu redor.

x

**Raito**

Yagami Raito ocultava por trás de seu rosto todos os ódios e angústias pela humanidade. Os comportamentos dos rapazes de sua idade lhe enojavam, a tolice de sua família o surpreendia e toda a sorte de abominações faziam parte da sua lista de reformas.

Apesar disso, na primeira vez que atestou o poder do Death Note, Yagami Raito matou com a única intenção de destruir dentro dele o que o fazia se importar.

**xxx**


	2. Livraria

**Título: Celebration  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Raito, Kira e L. Três personalidades em constante conflito. Nem toda disputa tem um vencedor.**

**xxx**

**03.****LIVRARIA**

Os livros se enfileiravam como conselheiros incrédulos. Vigiando a visita pouco casual dos dois rapazes.

"Sim..." – Concordou L pouco entusiasticamente. – "Eu já escrevi um ensaio sobre ele."

Raito se enfileirava com os livros, um sorriso falsamente tímido em seu rosto. O colega e rival, assim como as enciclopédias, tinham o costume de ocultarem sua ousadia por trás de uma capa bonita.

"Que fantástico, Ryuzaki! Admito que nunca encontrei outra pessoa que conhecesse esse autor..."

L não mostrou reações àquele deslumbramento. Ignorando o colega de faculdade, o maior suspeito de ser Kira, o detetive continuava a observar os livros. Ele passava a ponta de seu dedo pelas capas de couro, analisando aqueles amigos antigos como se com isso investigasse o próprio suspeito.

"Que outros livros você leu dele?"

"Na realidade eu já tive contato com toda a sua bibliografia."

Raito o encarou, torcendo para que o recém-conhecido detetive não percebesse os seus olhos apertados, uma inveja desafiada.

"Eu também... Logicamente."

O ruivo tentava não se ofender. Era ridículo pensar que aquele rapaz tão excêntrico, quase bizarro, houvesse lido tantos livros quanto ele. O humor estático e nunca surpreso de Riyuzaki o faziam engolir a indignação. Um rapaz que nunca olhava aos outros no rosto, caminhava recurvado e descalço como um mendigo. Alguém que lhe admitia ser o maior detetive do país, livre de qualquer orgulho ou dissimulação.

Raito tentava não se ofender, ele buscava compreender aquelas olheiras e o sorriso estranho do detetive ao alcançar um exemplar daquela livraria.

"Você tem razão, Raito-Kun... Há um livro nessa biblioteca que eu não li e você sim."

"Ora, isso não é uma disputa, Ryuuzaki"

"Não..."- O detetive mordeu os lábios, como uma criancinha excitada. – "Tem razão, Raito-Kun."

Ryuuzaki devolveu o exemplar de 'O talentoso Ripley' para as prateleiras.

**xxx**

**Nota: Esse segundo cookie vem de uma idéia pequena e interna. A série do Talentoso Ripley, para quem não sabe, fala de um assassino falsário e infinitamente mais dissimulado que o Raito. Ilustrando um pouquinho da certeza que o L tem de que Raito é o Kira. **


	3. Vinho

**Título: Celebration  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Raito, Kira e L. Três personalidades em constante conflito. Nem toda disputa tem um vencedor.**

**xxx**

**19. Vinho**

Das poucas bebidas alcoólicas que Raito tomava, o vinho sempre seria sua favorita.

Havia algo no gosto de um vinho tinto que dava à saciedade uma embriaguez digna. O rapaz sentia o poder emanando de uma taça de bom vinho, como se a coloração avermelhada do cálice lhe conferisse uma oferenda divina.

Naquela madrugada chuvosa, Raito não imaginava o olimpus ao virar o gargalo de um vinho barato. Não era com intenções enobrecedoras que ele sentia o líquido alcoólico descer sua garganta.

Kira celebrava.

Depois de meses de provação, de disputas com o melhor, - e único – inimigo à altura, apenas ele prevalecera.

Um sorriso vitorioso, os olhos avermelhados de contentamento. Aquela foi a última imagem que o grande detetive L enxergou antes de um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

Kira sorrira de satisfação, de puro deleite com a vitória. Suas mãos, antes trêmulas de excitação, prometiam celebrar a morte do rival com o melhor dos champanhes.

Yagami Raito, por outro lado, se afundava no vinho barato e lamentava a morte de seu único amigo.

xxx


	4. Sonho

**Título: Celebration  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Raito, Kira e L. Três personalidades em constante conflito. Nem toda disputa tem um vencedor.**

**xxx**

**26.SONHO**

"_Vivemos, agimos e reagimos uns com os outros, mas sempre, e sob quaisquer circunstâncias, existimos a sós. Os mártires penetram na arena de mãos dadas, mas são crucificados sozinhos."  
__**As portas da percepção – Adoux Huxley**_

_x_

L quase nunca dormia e quando alguém o encontrava adormecido sobre as pistas de seu caso (as framboesas, as amoras...), ninguém suspeitaria que o grande detetive sonhasse.

Mas L sonhava. Não com um mundo reinado pela justiça ou com a paz mundial. Esses sonhos, e muitos outros, ele tinha acordado.

Nos sonhos de L, as paredes eram feitas de doces como no conto de João e Maria. As pegadas deixadas por ele eram ensinamentos de açúcar e todos os homens falavam mais com os olhos do que com as bocas. Estas se ocupavam de toda a sorte de mouses e donuts, sorvetes e tortas. Os poucos que se ocupavam das palavras eram os sábios diabéticos, homens que se reuniam em conselhos grego-romanos, (com togas ridículas!) e meditavam sobre a vida do povo como se acreditassem verdadeiramente nas próprias palavras.

Em seus sonhos L caminhava sozinho, cruzando praças arborizadas e nuvens de algodão-doce. O grande observador. Naquele mundo de elementos gráficos, cheirosos como chocolate quente, o detetive lia aqueles que cruzavam seu rumo, como a plumas mal-comportadas.

x

Em sua última noite, L acordou para seu reino pessoal com o odor da camomila. Uma presença feminina caminhou em sua direção, estranhamente Misa. A garota usava o vestido de sua mãe, a única memória materna. Ela sorria e lhe perguntava sem voz (uma dádiva onírica!), se ele não gostaria de se juntar aos outros.

Numa colina de um verde Microsoft, dos wallpapers que acompanhavam os seus pic-nics verdadeiros, rostos familiares esperavam. Raito, Matsuda, Yagami, Watari e alguns amigos antigos, mesclados a faces novas. Todos eles sob uma toalha florida. Foi Yagami Raito quem lhe convidou a se juntar a eles, com o sorriso falso do Kira que ele gostava, talvez exatamente por ser Kira.

O próprio Shinigami se encontrava ali, recostado humoristicamente na árvore de marshmallow. Ele comia uma maçã e a ofereceu ao detetive, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia.

"Não obrigado, Ryuku." – Era a resposta. – "Nenhuma derrota seria pior do que comer uma maçã."

L sorriu para Yagami Raito e a voz modificada de Misa insistia para que ele se sentasse. Todos estavam reunidos debaixo de um céu Azul Bill Gates, cercado de todos os doces de sua infância.

Uma cortesia final de seus sonhos. A brisa no rosto, com cheiro de pão-doce feito pela manhã, a presença materna sorrindo e oferecendo passagem para aquele reino de Morfeus.

L aceitou, mas aspirou pela última vez aquele aroma de camomila e os marshmallows de sua infância, sorrindo por ele. Em todos os outros sonhos do detetive, as pessoas se calavam e passavam por ele como plumas mal-criadas. As calçadas eram feitas de chocolate branco e em todos os seus sonhos, L caminhou sozinho.

Menos no último.

xxx

**Nota: Hm... esse provavelmente foi o Cookie mais difícil que eu escrevi o.o Não que não tenha sido extremamente divertido misturar surrealismo com o L, mas bem provável que ficou confuso e aleatório para alguns...**

**Apenas uma breve explicação: O último sonho de L, sabendo que ia morrer. Pequena cortesia de Morfeus...**


	5. Década

**Título: Celebration  
****Autora: RyekoDono  
****Resumo: Raito, Kira e L. Três personalidades em constante conflito. Pois nem toda disputa tem um vencedor.**

**xxx**

**16- DÉCADA**

Foi um brinde silencioso e não foi o primeiro, certamente não o último.

Raito não havia marcado em nenhum calendário a data que mudou sua vida; o dia que encontrou um caderno no pátio de sua escola.

Foi Ryukku quem se recordou, curiosamente uma criatura a quem os anos dizem tão pouco. 10 anos para Raito representavam quase metade de sua existência. Já para o Shinigami, era apenas um único nome no Death Note.

A memória do Deus da morte compensou a insensibilidade. Um comentário casual lhe rendeu uma maçã e um brinde solitário ao Deus do novo mundo.

O rapaz dispensou Misa, insatisfeita em sua grande cama de casal. Raito encheu o seu copo com bom whisky, cobriu os ombros com uma manta e se aproximou da janela para observar os prédios.

Dez anos. Ele não diria que passou rápido, não diria que passou. Raito se forçou a pensar em tudo o que conseguiu nesses ininterruptos 10 anos de batalha. Uma década de conquistas e sacrifícios.

Era inevitável não pensar em L. A maior e talvez única conquista definitiva foi a de ver o rival tombar, lentamente em sua estratégia com Remu. L havia morrido e assim como ninguém verdadeiramente o conheceu em vida, Raito pensava que não havia ninguém que lamentasse sua morte.

Ninguém além dele.

N era uma criatura inexpressiva e Mello parecia um criminoso de quinta categoria. Manipuláveis e fracos, pareciam a Raito, apenas peças que ele se livraria com facilidade. Ryuuzaki era o único inimigo verdadeiro, o único que ele temeu que descobrisse sobre sua verdadeira luta.

O único que a mereceu.

Águas passadas. Raito não se arrependia. Todas as vezes que pensava em L ele não se arrependia de tê-lo matado, independente da fraqueza de seus iguais e da facilidade tediosa em ser Kira. Ele não se arrependia.

Ainda assim, naquela determinação comemorativa, Raito teve um pensamento assustador.

Assim como L, que morreu em 40 segundos, ele também poderia morrer.

Vingança, acaso, destino. Raito poderia morrer. (Kira poderia morrer). E tudo iria com ele. Seu nome seria lembrado, usurpado, arregaçado por falsários. Os seguidores se entristeceriam, os opositores mudos alardeariam injúrias e a mídia viveria de suas cinzas por algum tempo.

Mas em dez anos, não mais que dez anos, todos se esqueceriam.

Tudo o que ele construiu seria destruído.

A fragilidade humana... A única verdadeira, talvez; o medo de passar uma vida toda e não deixar marca alguma. Raito a sentiu junto do whisky, vendo a cidade que seria sua em uma década, duas talvez.

Kira brindou contra os anos.


	6. Paranóia

Título: Celebration

**Título: Celebration  
Autora: RyekoDono  
Resumo: Raito, Kira e L. Três personalidades em constante conflito. Nem toda disputa tem um vencedor.**

**10. PARANÓIA**

Watari não compreendeu quando L sorriu. O detetive havia acabado de escutar todos os detalhes do caso e determinado que aceitaria o desafio de prender o assassino.

Seu contato não compreendia a ansiedade de L, que toda a vida foi acusado de paranóico por esconder seu rosto e identidade.

Não era paranóia, o detetive sabia; era um prelúdio.

**Nota: A short one...**


End file.
